Investigations and Machinations
The three of them are sitting in a booth at a Denny's about half a mile away. A waitress walks up and slides a large plate of quesadillas onto their table, something that they had to order, else they wouldn't let them use the phone. Waitress: So are you kids ok? Mandy Lane: After a period of silence she slowly looks to the waitress, Car trouble. Waitress: Ah. My brother's a mechanic if you need one, he's a good one too. Get it fixed up cheap for ya. Mandy Lane: We just needed to call for a tow. Her expression is completely blank, and she slowly looks back at the big plate of quesadillas. Leo: He walks back, having been the one who made the call, and sits down as the waitress leaves. He looks completely worn out. Isaac: He's looking down at his arms which when one of them begins to tremble he's forced to grab it to stop it from shaking. He looks up at Leo and lowers his arms under the table so he doesn't see him trembling, though his expression still gives his nervousness away. Leo: He's just silent for a long while, the plate of food in front of them going untouched. Mandy Lane: After a long pause of silence she looks from the plate of food to Leo. Who did you call? Leo: Our friend Sam. He should be here soon. Mandy Lane: She looks back down to the plate. Isaac: He suddenly speaks out. Why did he cut his neck? Mandy Lane: It's clear that the man was a lunatic. She says it matter-of-factly with a monotone voice and a blank expression. Leo: We should've went to the police... Mandy Lane: She puts her hand on the large red tome sitting next to her. ...Maybe you're right. Isaac: He raises his shakey hand to fix his glasses. Gas st...st...stations have security cameras. He looks at Leo. We didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong. Mandy Lane: By the time I remembered that we were already here. She looks back outside. Leo: We should go back then. They'll suspect us won't they? Mandy Lane: Question us maybe. We're not going to be suspects. Isaac: Should we ask Sam to take us back? If the police are there I might feel a little safer going back... Leo: Yeah, we'll tell him what happened. Mandy Lane: The police are going to have questions. Like what we were doing there in the first place. Isaac: We would have to tell them we were skipping school... He shakes his head. Mandy Lane: You have good grades right? She look at Isaac, not really caring about Leo. A few missed days of school won't get you a big punishment from the staff. Isaac: It's not the teachers I'm afraid of. It's my mom. He looks down. How am I going to explain any of this? My black eye is gone, she's going to think it was fake. Not only that but she's going to think I ditched today so I could do drugs...or other sinful things. He tries to not look at Mandy when he says "sinful". Mandy Lane: She's going to get mad because you ditched on day of school? Leo: Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal? What's wrong with you? Mandy Lane: She just looks at Leo. I... Am trying to stay calm. We're alive, aren't we? We're unharmed. It's better to keep a clear mind than panic and start going into how much our parents are going to yell at us. We just need a good story. Isaac: He looks around the table as he tries to think of one but the only thing that comes to mind is his mom grounding him from going to Sam's house or anyone's house for the next year. Mandy Lane: I'll take the fall for everything. She looks away from them. I asked Isaac to study with me before school, so I came and picked him up early this morning, before school started. I forgot something at home and had to drive back, but my car broke down and we were stranded. We walked to a nearby gas station and found a dead old man, and watched another kill himself. Despite how calm and monotone she looks, her eyes are watering slightly. The first real sign of humanity that she's shown all morning. We were scared so we ran and called for a friend to pick us up here... Isaac: What about Leo? He looks at him. He's on the football team, this could get him in trouble too. Leo: I wasn't going to go to school today anyway. He looks to the side. My parents will understand after what happened yesterday. Mandy Lane: If you can get your friend to take us back to my house Isaac, I can make it look like you still have a black eye using make up. Isaac: He smiles a little. That would be nice. Mandy Lane: She sighs slightly, taking a slice of the large quesadilla. We're going to be ok. Everything will be ok. She takes a bite and looks out the window. Samson's fusion hybrid pulls up into the diner's parking lot into their view. It's dark red colored and looks newer than most cars parked outside. Isaac: That's Sam. Let's go. Leo: He stands up, We still have to pay... Mandy Lane: She drops like $30 on the table. That should be more than enough. The three of them leave the diner and make their way into Sam's car. Samson: He pulls the car out and drives down the road. I don't think I caught your name, love. I'm Samson. Mandy Lane: Mandy Lane... She's looking out the window. ...Thanks for the ride. Samson: It's no problem. He looks to the side at Isaac and then looks at the mirror at Leo. Mates, you doing okay? You don't look so good. Don't tell me those pigskins are bothering you again. Leo: We just need to talk to the cops... Samson: The police? He looks at the mirror again. What happened? Leo: We saw a guy kill himself at the AMPM the next road over... Take us there... Please. Samson: Are you pulling me leg, mate? He looks at Isaac who looks more pale than normal. He quickly realizes this isn't a joke. You're...serious. He turns the car into the next road towards the AMPM. He goes quiet, trying not to ask any questions. They pull into the gas station, there's five police cars scattered about the parking lot. A few cops are setting up traffic cones to keep people from pulling into the gas station. Another office is directing traffic away. There's a few officers in uniform standing and a middle-aged woman in more casual attire standing outside the station's front entrance. An ambulance is parked around the side, with a few EMTs standing around waiting for the OK to get the bodies. As Samson pulls up a young officer runs over and puts his hand up, signaling him to stop. Samson: He stops the car and lowers his window to speak with him. Officer: There's been an incident, you'll have to visit another gas station. Mandy watches as the woman in more casual clothing standing outside the front of the small market at the station seems to catch a glimpse of them. The woman yells out. Let them through Thompson! Officer Thompson: He looks to her and then takes a few steps back, directing Samson to pull into the gas station. As he pulls up into the gas station and they get out of the car and the woman walks over to them. She's about the same height as Mandy, 5'7", and she's wearing a blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. She has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looks to be in her early to mid 40s, though she's not "pretty" she's in good shape and looks like she's a veteran detective. She looks at the four of them. You three are the ones on the camera inside aren't you? Her voice is a bit raspy, almost like she has a sore throat, but it also has a womanly timbre that makes it likely that it's just her normal voice. I'm Detective Bishop. We've got some questions for you. Isaac: We'll answer anything you ask. He's been avoiding looking at the store, the glass sliding door making it easy to see the covered up bodies. Leo nods slowly, looking uncomfortable, like they're in trouble. Mandy is looking off to the side, a look of disinterest. Detective Bishop: Good, if I can have you four just stand over there, we're going to bring you down to the station for some questioning in a few minutes, have you called your parents? Isaac: He shakes his head. Detective Bishop: We'll let you call them once we're at the station then. You four aren't in trouble, I want to make that clear. We just need you for questioning, alright? She nods to them and turns away, walking back with the other officers at the entrance. Leo: He looks really sick. Sorry for getting you into this Samson... Samson: He puts his arm around Isaac and pats his back. His tone sounds a little slower and serious. Anything for me mates...but I am a little caught off guard. I never thought I'd see Isaac skipping school. Isaac: He sighs quietly. Yeah...I kind of wish I never did now that this happened. It's obvious to Leo and Mandy that he's referring to what happened last night. Detective Bishop: They can overhear her talking nearby. I think we're going to have to call Murdoc in for this one. It might be linked to what happened up in the hills a couple weeks ago. Police Chief: He groans, We can't keep shrugging off important cases like this to him. Detective Bishop: He always gets to the bottom of it, and honestly, I don't have a clue what the fuck happened in there, or up there. Police Chief: Fine-fine, call him up and get him down here. Take those kids for questioning, I'll wrap up here with Murdoc when he gets here. She nods and walks over to the four of them. Detective Bishop: I'll drive you three down to the station. She looks at Samson, You can follow me in your car, I might have a few questions for you too when we're done. Samson: He mumbles. Just a few questions is right. He speaks up again. No worries, love, I'll follow you. He pats Isaac's shoulder and looks at Leo. Don't get into any trouble, mates. He walks back to his car. Detective Bishop: She motions to her car at the end of the parking lot. It's an old black car with tinted window. Shall we? A few minutes later Isaac is sitting in an interrogation room, Mandy and Leo are outside. Detective Bishop walks in and sits down across from him. Detective Bishop: So, tell me what happened. AM | Edited 1:06:53 AM Arbi: Isaac: It takes him a moment to remember Mandy's story. Well, you see, Ma'am...My friend, Mandy Lane, her car broke down. We were forced to walk down the roads until we could find a phone to call for help. That's how we found the AMPM. Detective Bishop: Once you were inside, what happened then? Isaac: That's when I saw...his body on the floor. The old man's... Detective Bishop: He was already dead when you got there then? Isaac: Leo went to check if he was okay. He shakes his head. He was surely dead. Detective Bishop: She leans back. Keep going. Take your time if you need to. Isaac: When I first saw the body there was someone else there. He ran behind the snacks to hide when he heard us. Detective Bishop: Did the man say anything to you, Mandy, or Leo? Isaac: He started talking to us...but he wasn't making any sense. None of us understood him until he said something in english. Detective Bishop: What did he say, do you remember? She leans forwards, intently listening. Isaac: He said that we couldn't leave. Then...I think he said there were no angels anywhere. His english was really bad... He looks down and sighs. The last thing he said was...there was no more God. Detective Bishop: She crosses her hands over her chest. The man was a lunatic. After a pause she shakes her head. I think we know what happened just after that, is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Isaac: We ran out of the store and found a diner a few blocks away. We called our friend Sam, he picked us up and we told him that we should come back to talk to the police. Detective Bishop: Saved us a lot of time. Thank you for that. She pulls part of her hair out of her face, If that's all you can go out, I'll speak with your friends and then you'll be free to leave. Isaac: He nods and stands up, leaving the room with a sigh. November 13th, 7:30 AM Wildomar, Isaac's House Leo: He knocks on the door to Isaac's house a few times. Very loud footsteps can be heard approaching the front door. They stop when they reach it but no one opens the door, whoever is behind it is most likely using the peep hole to see who it is. After a moment the footsteps can be heard again this time leaving until a woman's vague voice can be heard followed by a door closing shut inside the house. Isaac: He opens the front door after a moment. Morning. Leo: Hey, how you doing? Arbi: Isaac: A little better... He steps out with his backpack already on his back. He closes the door behind him, walking down the path towards the road with Leo. What about you? Leo: He shrugs slightly. It's like yesterday was a weird dream or something... Isaac: I wish it was a dream. I could've gone my entire life without having to see...any of what happened yesterday. Leo: He nods, turning towards the school. I really wish I could stay home another day, but my mom said I should try to... Maintain a normal schedule. Isaac: On the bright side my mom didn't ground me. He smiles a bit. I was scared she was going to...You already know why I don't like staying in my house for too long. Leo: Yeah my parents didn't do anything either... I think they felt too bad. As they walk into school everyone seems to be looking at them, almost staring. Word got around fast of what happened yesterday. Isaac: He quickly begins to notice all the students looking at them. He keeps walking past them all with his head down. Leo: He walks about halfway into the quad. The tables where the football team sits are crowded as always. The team stares at Leo, who is obviously not welcome. He sighs slightly, really wishing he could've stayed home another day. Isaac: He walks up to one of the empty tables near the other side of the school. The only other table nearby is one about thirty feet away against one the building walls, two boys standing near it. Why is everyone looking at us? He sits and down hides his face in his arms. Leo: After the last two days... Everyone probably thinks we're freaks. Even more than they used to. Isaac: He raises his head a little and looks up at Leo. We're not freaks. Leo: Doesn't matter. I don't really care anymore. As long as they leave us alone. Isaac: He looks back down and sighs. Isaac: This week couldn't get any worse. Leo: Yeah. Mandy Lane: She sits down next to Isaac suddenly. She's silent for a moment before finally speaking. I just... I wanted to say that I was sorry. For how I acted. I just wanted to help. A football flies through the air and hits Leo in the back of the head. Laughter from the popular kid's table can be heard in the distance. Leo: He just looks down slowly. ...I know you were. He slowly glances over to the football. Mandy Lane: She turns and glares at the popular kids. Isaac: He takes off his backpack and lays it on the table just in-case they throw another one. Where are the school aides? Why can't they do something about them... Leo: Football team makes the school money, so they just get ignored half the time anyway. Mandy Lane: She looks back at Leo and then Isaac, but stays quiet. Leo: He glances back to the football. Do you still have that tome Mandy? Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart to him. At home. Leo: You really think we can do something to get back at them? Mandy Lane: She nods slowly. Leo: He slowly looks to the football team. Ricky grabs one of the nerdy kids as he walks by and forces him to sit down, threatening to punch him if he doesn't do what they say. Mandy Lane: She looks over at the popular kids table. ...Looks like they've replaced you Isaac. Isaac: He sighs a little, relieved. That's good...I think. Leo: Probably not good for that kid. He looks at Mandy. Mandy Lane: She nods slowly. Isaac: He suddenly says as an idea pops in his head. I know how we can get back at them. Leo: How? Isaac: Ricky's the one behind all the bullying. I don't think any of the other guys would do any of these awful things if he wasn't there to lead them. Leo: He thinks for a moment, but before he says something Mandy does. Mandy Lane: You're right. If we... Do something to him, we could probably keep the rest of them in line. Isaac: I don't think getting him kicked off the football team will do anything good, he'll just get even more mad. We need to hit his weakness...what is his weakness? Mandy Lane: Good looks, being athletic. Popularity. Strength and influence. Isaac: Those sound more like strengths. Are you saying we need to remove them? How? Mandy Lane: We take away his strengths, then he's weak. She says it strangely, almost cruelly. Isaac: I don't know how we could take away his physical strength...should we go after that first? Leo: That's not something you can just take away... You'd have to... Poison him or something... He gulps. Isaac: What about his good looks? He has nice hair...maybe we could cut it? Mandy Lane: We need something more drastic. More permanent. Isaac: Like what? Mandy Lane: I don't know yet. We need to turn everyone against him somehow, chip away at him bit-by-bit. Isaac: What if... The first school bell suddenly rings out throughout the campus. Leo: He sighs. Ugh... Mandy Lane: What was your idea Isaac? Isaac: He stands up and puts his backpack on. Maybe we could find something to use against him at his house. I know where he lives...and I know that he's an only child. His house is empty most of the day too... Mandy Lane: That's a good idea. Leo: You want us to break into his house? Mandy Lane: She smirks, opening her purse and pulling out a key. He's such an egotistical asshole, we can walk right in.